1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for generating a firing or triggering signal for a projectile which is conveyed in a flying body overflying a target, wherein a target identifying circuit requires a processing period for the identification of a detected target pursuant to predetermined characteristics, and in which, subsequent to a waiting period dependent upon the flying altitude, there occurs a delay or lag period between the initiation of the firing signal and the ejection or, respectively, target impact of the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The classification of a target pursuant to a predetermined criteria sets forth a procedure which even for electronic circuits requires a processing period which is not negligible when the identification of target is carried out during the target approach of the flying body. At the direct determination of the firing timepoint during the target identification, there is obtained an unsatisfactory target hit image.